Dominic LoCascio
Dominic LoCascio is the Rook of the Scacco Matto and a former member of the Italian Mafia. He is a direct decendant of Salvatore LoCascio who was a member of the Gambino Crime Family. Appearance Dominic is a young man with teal colored hair and blue eyes (One is red from an accident). He wears a black suit, like most members of the Scacco Matto which consists of a black suit with white undershirt. He carries a sai at his waist along with a metal chain that holds a small clock. His Scacco Matto mark is his Red Eye which he got from a gun shot wound. Personality A Happy and Charismatic guy, Dominic is a true Italian man. He has a strong love to his family biological or not and keeps a watch on all personal friends. He is not above helping others and will risk his life for those close to him. He believes children shouldn't be in the Scacco's war and hates to see the Leader recruit young kids (ages 10-16). He does have a mild temper and hates giving up. Biography Dominic had a very relaxed childhood. He lived a good life, even with his father in the mafia. One Christman, a member of the Mafia came to his house and spoke with his father. Dominic's father apparently offered to sell Dominic to another family in order for peace. When Dominic overheard his fathers talk, he grew enraged and attack both his father and the man. His father was awstruck at Dominic's anger. The man however wasn't so pitiful. He shot Dominic, grazing his eye leaving it permenatly red and blood shot. Dominic, despite a wound to the eye pulled a small blade from his fathers desk and killed the man. Dominic looked back at his father and asked why he would do such a thing. After that day, his father changed and a few weeks later commited suicide. As an act of anger, Dominic searched for the Leader of the Scacco Matto who had abilities to repair his lost life. Dominic followed the Leader without any resentment whatsoever. Abilities Inseguire (lit. Tracking)- When using Inseguire, Dominic will simply send out a reiatsu pulse to locat anyone in the range of said pulse. This makes it easier and uses less reiatsu so that Dominic can save for fights. He is skilled with hiding his own presence as well. Preghiera (lit. Prayer)- He uses this ability to seal away Zanpakuto spirits for the "Ultimate Weapons" power source. He has sealed away many Spirits and is none to be the first to seal an Arrancar's Zanpakuto. By this he learned that sealing their Zanpakuto, they loose the ability to use Ressurection and slowly die. Nubepasso(lit.Cloud Step)- Dom is quite skilled with Nubepasso and can easily move through the sky. It is said that after he leaves and area, a storm erupts and devestates the area. This is because his natural water affinity with the cloud step causes a storm cloud to form. Scheletro (lit. Skeleton)- He has somewhat of a strong Scheletro and can block standard blade strikes along with weak Cero. His skeleton is as strong as it is on the outside as it is on the inside. Traversa (lit. Beam)- Dom has a vivid mauve Traversa with a red outline. His Traversa is quite wide and fired from his palm. He can also fire up to two at once that began to combine as they fly at the target, creating a bigger and stronger Traversa. Master Knifeman- He is extremly skilled at wielding small knife weaponry. He uses weapons such as sai or bowie knives in combat. He can easily execute an assasination with such small weaponry as well. Mentarme Dominic's Mentarme is called Oceano (lit. Ocean) and sealed as a sai with a black leather grip and shiny metal blades. He can quickly move and wield this sai with multiple techniques and styles to kill his target. The release command is Rain from the Skies and Flood the Earth. Abitiamo- In its second state, the Sai forms into a Bowie Knife with serrated edges. The handle is black and the guard is rectaungular. The blade itself is quite thick. In this state is has multiple abilities. Abitiamo Abilities Pescecane Dente (lit. Shark Tooth)- Dominic will appear behind the target and gouge into the targets hip. Due to the serrated edges, the blade will be hard to rip out. Despite this Dominic will forcefully rip it out quickly. Bianco Acqua (lit. White Water)- Dominic will stab the bowie knife into the ground and a burst of white water will rise up and rapidly spin through the area. It will entrap anyone in the area, besides Dom. It is strong enough to crack bones. Sciogliere- In his third state, Oceano goes from a Bowie Knife to a large amount of water under his control. It floats around his body in large bubbles and strike on his command. They can mop together to form a giant water shark that will attack and kill the target. Pescecane Dente (lit. Shark Tooth)- A different version of the Abitiamo Pescecane Dente. This one will create a large shark that will appear before the target and bite down. The water is not like regualer water and is sharper than normal, causing a bite mark to appear on the target. Acqua Esplosione (lit. Water Blast)- Dom will gather the water in his palms and fire it in a concentrated blast. Its own physical properties will do devesating damage to the target breaking bones and even tearing muscles. Trivia * His picture is from Mukurou Rokudo from the series Katekyo Hitman Reborn!